We Rule the School
by Zora and Phoenix
Summary: In an AU, the Naruto characters are relativly normal. Daniela and Daniel Michelas, and Gemini and Garth Marks all go to school with these people. This year, however, is different because they're senior this year. Will Daniela and Itachi finally love? Or will Garth steal her heart instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series. We do own any characters that you don't recognize.**

**Chapter one: the First Day**

She walked along the bright hallway trying to avoid temporary blindness from the sunlight let in by the huge windows. She avoided having to look at Sasori, who seemed to have a halo of sunlight behind his head. Instead, she looked up at her other companion to her other side. They were walking, silent and groggy, in the senior wing of the high school on the first day of the school year.

The bright blonde, spiky hair of a freshman attracted her attention. He and his friend looked lost. She felt a moment of temporary pity, remembering her year as a freshie, and called out to them.

"Are you lost?"

The two boys seemed shocked that a senior would bother to talk to them but the one with the brown hair and purple horizontal stripes under his eyes, known as Kankuro, answered her as the two groups came to a stop.

"Yeah, we're lost."

Daniela came forward to them with her hands on her hips. Sasori and the tall, green-haired senior, Gemini, hung back and waited for their friend.

"Who's your homeroom teacher?" She asked.

Naruto, the boy with the blonde hair answered. "Some lady named Khen."

Daniela smirked. "Her classroom is down the hall, the second right turn, halfway down the hall; it's the classroom on the left. I had her freshman year."

The two boys nodded their heads in thanks before walking past her. As they pass Sasori and Gemini, Gemini almost seemed to loom over them at his height of 7'3".

"A word to the wise…"

Kankuro looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Don't piss her off." With that, he hurried to catch up with his friends. Naruto and Kankuro looked at each other before watching the senior with the green hair walk away. They hadn't noticed it before, but he'd been carrying a briefcase-like container all this time. They wondered what was in it before going off to try and find their homeroom.

As they enter the classroom, Daniela sees her twin brother, Daniel, attempting to woo Kakuzu; all the while Kakuzu was trying to ignore him by counting the money he'd received from his workplace. A few girls off to the side of the room giggled and she turned to see what was so funny but she only scowled at what she saw. Garth, the resident playboy, was sitting on a desk with his left leg crossed over his other leg and he was leaning over to rest his chin on his palm which was propped up on his knee. Garth, who also happened to be Gemini's older twin brother, had told something to make the four girls around him laugh. Daniela just shook her head and looked over at Gemini to see what he thought of it but he seemed to ignore his brother.

On the other side of the room sat Itachi, who was near the window and leaning on his hand, looking out the window and ignoring the fawning over him from some of his female classmates. Off in the far corner of the room, Deidara was fast asleep. Pein and Konan sat at the front of the room and talked quietly about who knows what. Not one person bothered them, most likely out of fear.

The green-haired Zetsu had already claimed the two seats in the back of the room for himself and Gemini. Gemini went over to sit next to him. The two of them had some sort of unspoken agreement to sit next to each other all the time. Daniela suspected it may have something to do with the fact that they both had green hair and both sat quietly and observed the rest of the class most of the time. In fact, they also have somewhat similar short hairstyles if you didn't count Zetsu's spiky style and Gemini's straight style that has one small section to the left side of his face that came down to just below his shoulder. Gemini put his case containing all the parts of his longbow and arrows under his desk. Garth also had a similar case under his desk.

'They must have archery practice after school.' She thought to herself. She knew that, like some other sports, archery seasoning started before the school year did.

Daniela went over to the side of the room that Itachi sat on and took her seat two behind Itachi's. Sasori followed her over and sat in the desk next to her which was in between Daniela and where Gemini sat. The familiar blue-haired Kisame came in the classroom and walked over to the desk next to Itachi where a girl currently sat. He just stood there and glared at the girl until she got up and walked away before sitting down next to Itachi. All the girls who had been around Itachi exited the left side of the room, aware that it is the danger zone now that Daniela had taken up her usual seat.

It was then that the bell rang signaling the start of class.

Naruto and Kankuro just came into class as the bell rang. They stood side-by-side as the rest of the class stared at them. The teacher, Khen, sat on the teacher's desk with her right leg crossed over the other as she leaned back on her hands. She looked over at them. "Please take your-"

She didn't get very far before both boys had a sudden nosebleed, and fell backwards. Khen hopped from her desk and hurried over to the two. "Are you alright?"

When they both looked up, there was Khen leaning over them with her long, purple hair falling around her face.

Hidan came late into the room for the seniors. His hair was a mess, indicating he'd been doing something before now. He looked around at everyone sitting down, the teacher nowhere to be found. He just kind of shrugged, sat down next to Kakuzu, and fixed his hair by slicking it back with his hands.

A few minutes later, a random teacher walked in, holding Tobi by the collar of his shirt. He looks around, drops Tobi, and leaves the room as quickly as possible. Tobi scurries to his seat, right in between Sasori and Kisame.

They sit there for another 5 minutes before their teacher, Kakashi, comes in. "Oh great," Daniela groaned to Sasori "We have Kakashi."

Kakashi walked over to the big desk in the front and sat behind it, facing them all. He seemed to be scanning the room when his eyes land on the sleeping form of Deidara in the corner. "DEIDARA!" Deidara woke up with a start and stared at Kakashi. "What's the answer to my question Deidara?"

Deidara seemed to consider this. "Uhhh….." He paused. "Forty-two?"Of course, he managed to say the most random thing that came to mind.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. "Wrong and if you were awake you would've known that I didn't ask a question in the first place." A few of his classmates giggled.

Kakashi apparently felt the need to keep going on making fun of his students because he turned to Gemini next. "Gemini."

Gemini sighed softly before answering. "Yes, Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't let that bother him. "How many times have I told you that you can't wear those headphones around your neck in school?"

Gemini grinned as if he were the most innocent little highschooler. "Twenty-four."

Kakashi faltered. "What?"

"You've asked me to take them off twenty-four times."

Kakashi sighed which made Gemini smile to himself. 'Gemini: one, Kakashi: zip.' He thought to himself keeping a mental score of his verbal spars with Kakashi for the year. Last year he'd done this and Kakashi had won by three but Gemini was determined to win this year. Of course, Kakashi didn't even seem to notice that Gemini didn't take them off.

Daniela was pissed that Kakashi was picking on Gemini, even though Gemini won. So she spoke up. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, how's Khen?"

"She's fine?"

"Of course you'd say that. You sick perv."

Gemini smirked. 'Daniela: one, Kakashi: zero.'

Kakashi, through with picking on students, moves on to call role. When he's finished, he pulls out a book. (*cough cough* Icha-Icha Paradise*cough cough*) The students take this as a cue that they weren't learning anything today but a random student speaks up. "Aren't you going explain all that first day stuff?"

Kakashi looks at the random girl who spoke as if she were stupid, "You guys know where everything is. Besides, now is the time for you all to catch up with each other." The fangirls all look over to the object of their affections.

*Ptooie* The sound of a spitball being shot made Kakashi look up from his book. He saw a flash of white before it imbeds itself into Itachi's hair.

There sat Daniela looking as devious as ever.

Kakashi only shook his head and went back to reading.

Most of the other girls in the room were divided. Some were glaring at Daniela and some were freaking out because there was something in Itachi's hair that was covered in some other girl's spit. None of them said anything though in fear that she would do the same to them.

Itachi turned around and gives her the famous 'Uchiha glare' that so many had fallen under. Daniela just smiled sweetly at him as if she'd done nothing.

Itachi grumbled something unknown and removed the spitball from his hair only for another one to smack against his forehead. This one came from Daniel who'd been sitting quietly in the center of the room up until now. At this point, Itachi just accepted defeat and turned back around as he cleaned his forehead.

The Michelas Twins (Daniela and Daniel) burst out laughing.

Garth stood up from his desk and walked across the room with his archery case in tow. He stopped next to the desk directly in front of his brother where a girl currently sat. He glared down at the girl, who looked up at him, and he said in one word, "Move." The girl scurried away in complete and utter terror. He sat down and looked behind him at Gemini.

"What can I do you for, brother?"

Garth just smiled, "Oh, nothing. I was simply admiring your shirt for the day." Gemini's shirt read 'Keep Calm & Shoot Again.' Everyone knew that both Gemini and Garth were the stars of the school's archery team and they'd won the tournament for archery the past two years in a row thanks to them. Some people suspected it may have something to do with their last name, which is Marks, but nobody seemed to mind.

Gemini just shrugged. "If that's it, why did you bother coming over here?" Knowing Garth, he wouldn't get up from his seat and come over here just to comment on his shirt. He almost always has some sort of ulterior motive.

Garth leaned on Gemini's desk holding his chin in his palm and drummed his fingers on his left cheek just below a small black heart tattoo below his eye. All and all, Gemini and Garth didn't really look that much alike. Garth had brown hair that was swept to the right side. Both of them are rather attractive, especially in the eyes of the girls of the high school. A lot of the younger students in the school looked up to the seniors out of admiration, love for their good looks, and also out of fear.

Garth and Gemini were similar in that they both had something around their necks constantly. Gemini had his headphones and Garth had a pair of steampunk goggles.

Gemini had a tattoo, like his brother, of a barbed wire bracelet on his left wrist and another tattoo on his right shoulder blade that was currently unseen.

Garth gave Gemini one of his famous smiles that made most girls swoon. Daniela, who'd been watching them, rolled her eyes at this.

Zetsu, who's been sitting quietly the entire period so far just watched on in silence, preferring to observe everything that goes on in the classroom.

Garth sighed loudly. "Actually, I'm bored and I figured I'd entertain myself better over here but it would seem as though I was wrong."

"If you're so bored," Daniela called to him, "Go bang one of your fangirls."

"I've considered it, but I don't think Kakashi will let me out of class," Was his sarcastic reply.

"You really think he cares? C'mon, this is Kakashi we're talking about. Anything to get you out of his classroom , right?"

Garth smirked and held out his hand towards Daniela. "Well then, Daniela, why don't you join me?"

Daniela shrugged her shoulders. "I would but that wouldn't be very nice to Itachi. I bet he'd miss me."

Garth stayed with his hand out. "I'm not kidding."

Daniela shook her head slowly. "Neither am I."

Garth just sighed and let his hand fall to his lap. "Well, shit."

On the left side of the room sat Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan was leaning over his desk head down in the wood fast asleep. Kakuzu, who was currently in the process of counting all the money on him at the moment for the hundredth time. Kakuzu, upon glancing over at Hidan, felt the need to wake him up.

Kakuzu noticed that the chairs aren't connected to the ground nor are they connected to the desk, so he rears his leg back and kicks the chair out from under Hidan. The chair succeeds in coming out from under him, causing him to fall on his ass. This causes Hidan to wake up with a sore butt and an injured ego.

The rest of the class laughed at Hidan's expense, including Kakashi.

Hidan rose from the ground and told them all to shut up before putting his chair back in it's place and sitting in it, not without casting a glance at Kakuzu that seemed to say, 'You're an ass.'

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own****Naruto or its characters. We only own our amazing other characters. Hope ya' enjoy our fan faction. If not… STOP READING. Baka.**

**CHAPTER 2 **

Garth sat alone in the bleachers of the gym where the girl's gymnastics team is currently practicing. His archery case was sitting beside his feet which were resting on the next seat down. He was leaning forward and had his chin in his right palm as he watched them practice.

After a while, out of nowhere, Daniela came into his peripheral vision but before he could even turn his head she slammed her baton down on his head.

He glared at her as he rubbed his head with his right hand. "Owwww. What was that for?"

Daniela gave him a look. "What do you think it was for?" She stood with her hands on her hips, baton in her hand. She had her leotard on, about to go join in the practice. Her leotard was black and white; the white part on top from her breasts up and the black is vice versa. There are flames coming from the right side under her arm. The right sleeve goes all the way down to her hand but the left side has no sleeve. Garth let his eyes study her, dipping all the way down and then up again.

Daniela saw him do this and hit him over the head with her baton again. "Stop it!" He just grinned.

"Lemme guess. You're a… C-cup?" He asked.

She blushes furiously. "How the hell do you know? What, do you go through my underwear drawer now?"

Garth just shrugs and taps his temple. "I can just tell."

She rolls her eyes. "Lemme guess, you got it from all the girls with C-cups that you've slept with? How many? Ten?"

Garth wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Actually, twelve."

Daniela sighed. "You are such a manwhore."

He grinned at her. "Well, I can't really deny that."

She shook her head before glancing at the case by his feet. "Wait a second; don't you have archery practice right now? Are you skipping?"

Garth sighed, obviously irritated about the subject. "Well…."

-Earlier-

Garth stood with an arrow knocked and ready to fire before aiming and letting it fly through the air at a target set up somewhere around one hundred feet away. His brother stood a little ways from him with his longbow. Their bows were practically identical but their arrows were quite different. Gemini's tails for his arrows were green, Garths were blue.

The arrow he fired hit dead center in the target and he smirked to himself.

It was then that somewhere to his left someone let out a terrified howl of pain. When he turned around he saw a group of kids crowding around someone and the two coaches were shoving to get through them.

Curious, Garth placed his longbow in the grass before going over to the crowd and looking over their heads, an advantage of he and his brother both being extremely tall. What he saw was a random freshman boy on the ground with an arrow in his foot.

One of the coaches shouted something along the lines of 'Practice is over!' and Garth practically growled as he went back over to pack away his longbow. When Gemini walked past him to go home they both said it at the same time. "Damn noobs ruin everything."

-Now—

Daniela almost felt sorry for him because archery is one of the few things he took deadly serious. "That sucks… HEY! Eyes up here mister!"

Garth just shook his head. "Yup. Damn freshman shot himself in the foot. As if freshman weren't bad enough…." He looked over at the girls still practicing. "Well, have fun." He made no move to leave.

Daniela imagined herself pulling out a random brick and knocking him out with it. Unfortunately, there were no bricks just lying around so she just rolls her eyes and walks over to the uneven bars.

She powders her hands, runs them together, then against her thighs, and jumps. Her hands make contact with the lower of the two bars. She swings her body before pulling herself up and flipping over the bar. She does this twice more before pausing upside down and flipping the position of her left hand. She then flips over the bar again. She then pushes herself backwards, grabbing the higher bar before swinging and flipping backwards. She flips her hand position again, and flips one, twice, and once again before letting go of the bar and turning her body in the air and catching the bar again. She does this once more before dropping to the lower bar to change position, and flipping around again. This time, when she is going to go to the higher bar, she stands on top of the bar with her hands still holding on, before pushing herself into the air and sailing slightly over the bar before grabbing on and swinging herself backwards over the bar to start flipping again. She repeats some of her prior moves, then, nearing the end of her routine, flips three times, let's go of the bar, and flips three times in the air before landing on the ground, knees bent slightly to absorb most of the impact, and then stands up straight and raises her hands above her head, signaling that she was finished.

All the other girls had stopped their practice to watch her. When she had finished, they all rushed over to her and praised her ability to remain calm on the uneven bars, which most of them were terrified of. They kept saying that she was perfect, but she disagreed and told them of her failure as a beam gymnast. She can never do a beam routine without falling off, or hurting herself to try and stay on.

Garth had watched with one of his unamused expressions, almost as if he were bored. He'd have to congratulate her when she comes back over and at the same time try to avoid being hit over the head with her baton again. She'd managed to surround herself with girls, who were excited and happy, he was rather jealous.

An hour later when their practice was finished, Daniela walked into the girl's locker room to take a quick shower and get dressed so that she could leave. Garth decided he'd wait for her but if any prettier girl came out before she did so no guarantees.

Unfortunately for Daniela, Garth had no interest in any of the younger girls that came out before she did. When she came out carrying her gym bag, he grabbed his longbow case and hopped off the side of the bleachers and when she walked by, he began walking next to her.

Daniela looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "You waited just for me?" She said sarcastically.

Garth chuckled. "Only for you, my dear." Also sarcasm. They both look at each other before bursting out laughing. They walk out of the gym and meet up with Gemini, and start heading home. On their way out of the school, they spot Itachi and his younger brother walking from the football field, glaring in opposite directions, and headed towards them. Daniela really doesn't want to put up with Itachi right now, especially after such a good practice. So, after giving a look to the twins, she starts speeding up, in hopes that Itachi won't see her. Her hopes are short-lived, of course, because Itachi looks over at her as she starts speeding up.

"Hey Dani! Wait up!" He calls out with a smirk on her face. Sasuke looks at Daniela and smiles, seeing as she was almost always at his house when he was growing up. Daniela stops and waits for them when they catch up, the twins are flanking her.

"Why, anything for you my dear Itachi." She replies, oozing with sarcasm. They all turn and continue walking to their respective houses, which all happen to be right next to each other. Garth, not one for silences in big groups, decides to finally congratulate Daniela on her uneven bar routine.

"By the way, Daniela, I didn't want to do it earlier because you were surrounded by all your teammates, but good job on your routine during practice."

Daniela looks at him, slightly surprised that he would complement her without any sarcasm, and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Garth."

Itachi, not used to seeing her using a real smile in his presence, voices his question.

"You do gymnastics?" he asks.

"Yes, Uchiha," she seethes, "I do gymnastics. What of it?"

He doesn't reply and the silence begins again. Gemini, who after hearing Garth compliment someone, stares at his brother in disbelief.

Garth looked over at his brother. "What?"

Gemini blinks, caught off guard, and shakes his head. "Eh, nothing."

Daniela looked over at Sasuke. "So, how was your first high school football practice? Did the seniors pummel you?"

Sasuke just looked away awkwardly leaving his brother to answer for him. "Yes, he was practically smashed by the seniors, as were all the other freshmen."

Daniela just nodded her head, not really satisfied that Sasuke had just looked away and made her listen to his brother but at least she was reassured that the football team's tradition of pummeling the freshies had been upheld. If it hadn't been, the upperclassmen would be completely out of whack for the remainder of the year.

It was finally Friday, and the week had gone on normally, or at least normal for them. Today, after school, the seniors were going to have a party to celebrate them surviving the first week of their last year of school. But first, they have to get through the day. The seniors are walking to their next class, Health/P.E., and their small group passes by a pair of freshmen. The two were talking rather loudly, but one seemed to be bragging about something.

"Yeah, so I was walking in the hallway and this stupid girl bumped into me. I think her name was… Aries? It was a sixth grade girl. Anyway, I told her to fuck off. She started crying!"

Gemini, who'd been walking with the group, heard every word. He stopped walking and Daniela saw him so she stopped too. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He didn't say a word, all he did was turn around, walk up to the freshman and punch him square in the face. His face was eerily emotionless. Without saying a word, Gemini carried himself away from the boy with the bleeding nose on the floor with his long strides. Daniela followed close behind him without even glancing back at the freshman.

Garth, who'd also been waking with the group had heard everything too and had stopped and watched Gemini. He shook his head and walked over to the boy who was still on the ground, dazed. He loomed over the boy and narrowed his eyes at him. "Aries is our sister. Go to hell." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked away to their next class.

When they reached the gym, they all split into boys and girls to go to the locker room but as Gemini was going to head in the direction of the locker room, Daniela grabbed his arm. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Gemini sighed. "I'll be fine."

She let go of his arm and they both headed to the locker rooms to change.

When everyone was finished changing, they all went into the gym and sat in the bleachers. The gym teachers, Orochimaru and Gai, stood side by side. Orochimaru stood with his arms crossed and Gai was yelling in his ear about youth, and shit like that. Orochimaru finally turns to Gai in annoyance, "Umm, Gai, shouldn't we begin class?"

"Why, of course, excellent idea! Seniors! With such youthfulness we should preserve it by running 100 laps around the gym!"

Half the seniors groan, because they are in his class, the others turn to Orochimaru, who smiles creepily at them.

"10 laps, then stretch so that we can begin our lesson in volleyball." Everyone cheers, and Gai smiles his creepy ass smile, you know, with the shiny teeth and the thumbs up thing. Everyone begins their laps, some slacking off because they don't want to do volleyball, and some pushing themselves their hardest to get the laps done as quickly as possible. And then there are those who are conserving their strength, like smart people. Daniela and Gemini were both jogging.

Deidara gets bored, so he challenges Gemini t a race to see who gets their laps done faster. Daniela sighs at the stupidity of her classmate, knowing full well that Gemini is the star cross-country runner, and that Deidara has no chance. She makes the sign to start and they both take off. Deidara, after jogging for a bit, runs to catch up with Gemini, and throws three or four smoke bombs to blind him. The bombs have no effect on Gemini, him being so tall and Deidara wasn't close enough to actually hit anything but Gemini's feet, so he just keeps on with his laps, Daniela catching up to him, and them both continuing to jog. Deidara, on the other hand, was not so lucky. His three or four smoke bombs completely clouded his vision, so he just kept running straight, and then suddenly turning to what he thought was the left, and after three steps, runs into a wall. He gets up, dizzy from the impact, and starts off again, wobbly. He takes another four or five steps before crashing into the ground, not being able to keep his balance. He tries to get up, but falls to one side or the other.

When he hears Orochimaru call all the students together, he once again tries to get up, and, because the smoke has now cleared by now, both classes begin to laugh when he tries to move over to them, falling every three or four steps.

Daniela, finally fed up with everyone laughing, jogs over to him, picks him up by his arm, slings said arm over her shoulder and helps him get over to the bleachers without causing anymore injuries to his person. "This is what you get for throwing smoke bombs during a race in a closed area. Karma's a bitch, isn't she?" Daniela whispers in his ear. She wraps a bandage around his head, and they both head over to the class, him now recovered partially from his many falls.

When they reach the huddle, Orochimaru is explaining the rules of the Volleyball tournament. He then splits the class into two different teams, team one and team two. Both teams have fourteen players which were then split up into teams one and one point five and teams two and two point five. They would be going up against their classmates, and whoever won the tournament has to play against an all teacher team. If they beat the teacher team, they get a surprise.

On team one is the captain - Garth, Daniela, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Shikamaru, Gaara and Rock Lee. On team one point five is the sub-captain - Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Kabuto, Ino, Temari and Hinata. On team two is their captain - Pein, Gemini, Hidan, Tobi, Kiba, Neji and Kankuro. On team two point five is their sub-captain – Konan, Sasuke, Deidara, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Choji and Daniel.

First up against each other are teams one point five and two point five. While they played, the teams still in and waited sat on the left side of the gym. For the teams that lose, they have to go sit on the right side of the room. All the teachers stood off the side, Orochimaru and Gai to be the referees.

Let's just say that team one point five won that game and poor Konan, Deidara and Daniel had to go sit on the other side of the room along with the rest of their team.

Orochimaru looked at the two teams still on the bleachers to choose who went up against team one point five. "Team two, you're up."

The team went over to the vacant side of the volleyball court set up for them. Gemini, being extremely tall, was put in the center front to block and spike. Neji would be their server in the back row. The rest of the back row is Pein, Hidan and Kiba and the rest of the front row is Tobi and Kankuro.

For team one point five, the server is Sasori, the back row is Itachi, Kabuto, Temari and the front row is Kisame, Ino and Hinata.

In a nutshell, Kabuto was hit in the face with a volleyball, courtesy of Gemini, and team one point five didn't get a single point in so they lost.

Next up would be team one versus team two, the final battle to decide who had to go up against the all teacher team to get the prize.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - ****We do not own Naruto. But we do own our own characters. We love you, so we made this chapter long. And don't worry, we have also noticed that we are insane but this benefits you if you like this fan fiction so… YAY INSANITY. **

**The song in this chapter is S&M by Rihanna, which we also do not own.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Let's just say… Team two won against team one and lost against the teacher team of Orochimaru, Gai, Kakashi, Khen, Asuma, Kurenai, Baki, Iruka and Jiraiya. It was a bloody battle and many people were hit in the face, including Garth, who stormed off in rage at the fact that a certain someone would dare hit his beautiful face.

When they were walking back to the locker rooms, Gemini glared over at Tobi.

-Earlier-

Orochimaru was the server and apparently had the brilliant idea of slobbering all over the ball to make Team two mess up. Turned out it worked…

When Orochimaru served the slobber ball, it headed straight for Tobi who squealed and ran away from it.

Gemini opened his arms wide at Tobi. "You could have hit that!"

Tobi shook his head. "Too gross."

Gemini crossed his arms over his chest. "Daniela would have hit that, you wuss."

From the side of the gym, Daniela piped up. "Damn right, bitch!"

Tobi shrugged. "But I use my hands for holding lollipops…."

-Now-

He shook his head and moved on.

When he walked into the guys locker room Garth walked up to him with a grin on his face. '_Oh god._' Was his only thought before Garth spoke.

"Hey, Gemini~ Wanna go spy on the girls with me?" His tone implied sweet innocence, the words the exact opposite.

Gemini shook his head. "Daniela would kill you. Then she'd kill me for not stopping you." It was then that Gemini picked up Garth and slung him over his shoulders as if he were an oversized bag of potatoes. When Gemini dropped him on his ass, Garth was up in an instant, dressed and ready. Gemini shook his head at him before getting dressed himself.

Meanwhile, Garth walked over to Hidan. "Hidan! You wanna go spy on the girls with me?"

He felt a pair of eyes on his back and when he turned to see who it was, there was Pein glaring daggers at him. He held up his hands in his defense. "We'd only spy on Daniela, I swear." Daniel glared at him from across the locker room. "What? She's sexy."

Daniel seemed to actually consider this. "Well, she is my twin." As Daniel was pondering his own sexiness, Garth and Hidan snuck by him and out the locker room door.

As they cross the gym to go spy on the girls, they see Orochimaru talking to Kabuto. Deciding not to bother them, they go on towards the girl's locker room. When they get to the door, Garth crouched down and opens the door just a crack and peers in, Hidan peering in above him.

They see Daniela in only her gym uniform shorts and a sports bra. She get's ready to take off the shorts, when a nosebleed waterfall signifies that someone is peeping. She turns around and kicks the door open, hitting Hidan and Garth in the forehead in the process. When they look up, they see Daniela seething with a very dangerous looking shoe in her hand. She had stolen her locker neighbor's stilettos, and was holding them with intent to kill, maim, or castrate. The other guys come out and see the situation.

Tobi's eyes get wide and he yells out at Daniela. "Don't do it Daniela! You'll go to jail!" He didn't say it to actually save neither Hidan, nor Garth, he just innocently did it to try and keep Daniela out of jail.

Daniela throws the shoe, the heel of it sticking into the wall right next to Tobi's head. Tobi, fearing for his life, hid behind Gemini, who was smirking at his brother's predicament.

Lucky for them, Daniela had no intention of going to jail so she walked back into the locker room. "Next time you do that, I'll fucking castrate you both." Daniela said while entering the locker room once more.

Garth and Hidan rushed back over to the guy's locker room and followed everyone else back in, glad they'd survived. A moment or two later, a girl came running across the gym to retrieve the shoe.

Daniela comes back out, not a minute later, wearing her baggy, black cargo pants and her belted tank top, accompanied by her leather jacket.

After a while, all of the seniors were back out in the gym about to head off to the party the seniors were throwing at Pein's house. Garth and Hidan were obviously avoiding Daniela in the group of seniors. Daniela had to stop by her house first to leave a note for her parents as to where she and her brother would be. As they stand by the door, they hear a loud bark.

When Daniela opened the door, out rushed her Siberian husky who excitedly tackled Garth to the ground.

Garth, not having the tolerance to simply lay there and have his face slobbered on, tried to push the dog off as everyone laughed. "Someone get this mongrel off me!" Daniela and her brother come out carrying their bags. Daniela whistled and the dog hopped off of Garth, he stood up and wiped the dog spit off his face, gracing Daniel's sleeve with the spit from his face.

The group of high-schoolers had to make a few more stops along the way but they finally arrived at Pein's house. Every threw their shit on the floor as the music began to blare, people began to dance and a brave few began to cue up the karaoke.

Daniela, after giving it quite a bit of thought, let a wicked smile cross her face.

In another room, people unplugged the music and people complained, that is, until they heard a familiar voice begin to sing and they all curiously wandered into the room where Daniela and Konan stood. Daniela had the microphone in her hand and she pointed out Garth. "This is for you, ya' bastard."

"_Na na na, come on[x2]Na na na na na, come onNa na na, come on, come on, come onNa na na na, come onNa na na, come onNa na na na na, come onNa na na, come on, come on, come onNa na na naFeels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite GarthCause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite GarthNa na naCome on, come on, come onI like it-like it [x4]Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite GarthNa na naCome on, come on, come onI like it-like itCome on, come on, come onI like it-like it (na na na)Come on, come on, come onI like it-like itCome on, come on, come onI like it-like itS-S-S & M-M-M [x2]Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me onIt's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strongAnd meet me in my boudoir make my body say ah, ah, ahI like it-like itCause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite GarthCause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite GarthNa na naCome on, come on, come onI like it-like it [x4]S-S-S & M-M-M [x4]"_

Having replaced the 'me' with 'Garth' she clearly displayed that the song did fit him oh so well.

Garth, touched beyond sarcasm, dared to hug Daniela for she made him finally find his personal theme song. The hug lasted for all of six seconds before his hands slipped slightly lower than they should, causing Daniela to shove him off the stage.

He fell on top of Konan and he turned his head to see her. "Heeeeey…. Wait a second. Oh shit."

Pein grabbed Garth by his shirt and yanked him up off of his girlfriend before helping her up. Everyone else laughed at him before congratulating Daniela. Daniela turned to Konan. "I'm soooo sorry. I did not mean for him to fall on you. Did he squish you? Am I gonna have to break bones? Or castrate?"

Pein nodded his head. "Please do."

Konan smacked him on the head. "Oh, I'm fine. No need for that, just smack him for me."

Daniela grinned. "Will do!"

Gemini, hearing this, came up behind his brother and grabbed him to hold him in place for Daniela.

Garth tried to get out of his grip but it was useless. "Hey, not fair!" -SMACK- "Owwwww. It was your fault….."

Gemini dumped him on his ass, failing in his attempt to hide his laughter. Garth submitted to defeat.

Zetsu, who'd been watching from a distance came up beside Daniela. "Do you want me to eat him for you?" He smiled innocently.

Daniela looked over at him in shock for normally he didn't talk. "Uh, if you want to."

Gemini began shaking his head. "Nah, then I'd have to explain to our parents that I let Garth get eaten."

Garth stood up. "Hey! I'm right here!"

Daniela gave him a look. "Yeah, we know."

Garth stormed out of the room, presumably to find himself a girl. Considering they didn't see him after that, he must have found one. Sasori was going through his bag, looking for materials to make a Deidara voodoo doll. When he got what he needed, he went to the couch where Daniela was sitting, and set to work. Daniela looked over at him. "Do you have one of me and the others too?" she asked, extremely curious.

"Yep, well you, Itachi, your brother,Hidan and the Marks twins. Oh and Tobi. I'm working on Deidara and Kisame tonight."

"Do they work?"

"Sometimes. I'll need some of Deidara's hair in order for it to work properly, though."

"Leave it to me."

With that, Daniela left Sasori to work on his voodoo dolls. She comes back later with not only Deidara's hair, but also Kisame's. How she got them both was beyond him, but because of who it was, he didn't want to know. After he had finished putting on the finishing touches, he brought out the others so that Daniela could observe them. She grabbed Itachi's by it's hair, and they heard a shout of pain from the other room. "Oops, my b." Daniela said with a devious look on her face.

Sasori thought for a minute before saying those dangerous words. "You can keep it."

Daniela practically glomped him before grabbing Deidara's, Kisame's and Tobi's, that devious look still on her face. "Let's make mayhem, bitch."

Needless to say that, Pein was about ready to throw everyone out of his house when Daniela was done making Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara do ridiculous things, such as dancing the funky chicken, and the sort. At one point, they found out what she was doing, and tried to attack her, before she slammed two of the doll's faces together, dropping the other to the ground. This moment will be with the two boys for the rest of their lives. The head seniors, Pein, Konan, Daniela, Gemini, Garth, ect., all stayed while the rest of the seniors left. Pein's house was back in it's normal state, and they all went to collapse in his living room, some of them on the floor. There was a love seat, which Pein was currently laying on with Konan sitting on top of him, and two chairs.

Garth was one of those ones lying on the floor. Daniela had just walked in the room to see him face-down, and went to stand next to him. She then turned her back to him, and plopped down on him.

"Ooof" Garth said when extra weight was suddenly added to his back. He turned his head to look at her. "Comfy?"

Daniela nodded her head. "Very. You make a nice chair."

Garth grinned at her. "Years of practice, babe."

She shook her head. "You're disgusting, you know that?"

"Would you rather sit on Itachi?" He gestured to where Itachi sat in Pein's red and white egg-shaped chair. Itachi was smirking at everyone who is on the floor.

Daniela shook her head. "Nah, I'm good." She paused for a second and whispered the last part. "I think he might rape me."

"And yet you're safe with me?"

"There's always Gemini." She pointed out the other Marks twin, who was sitting in the other chair in Pein's living room.

"You would leave me? I'm hurt."

"Oh, grow a dick."

Garth wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I have one and I can prove it to you."

Daniela looked over at Gemini. "Gemini! Can I sit on your lap?"

Gemini looked over at them. "Uhhh, sure?"

Daniela looked grateful and jumped off of Garth, running across the room to where Gemini sat, screaming, "SAAAAAAAVVVEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She then sat on Gemini's lap.

Gemini just gave her a look. "No comment." Across the room, Garth leaned on his hand with a pout on his face.

Tobi looked around, completely bored, and spotted a random hat. His mind takes no time in coming up with an idea. "Seven Minutes In Heaven/Hell!"

They all look at him with mixed expressions. Some with gleeful looks, some with horrified.

Garth got to his feet in an instant. "That's a greeeeat idea Tobi." He looked over at Daniela and wiggled his hips.

"I'm doomed." She shook her head.

They each wrote their name on a small piece of paper and put it into the hat and it was shaken as they all sat in a circle, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Gemini and Daniela all still in chairs, the rest on the floor.

It was decided that Zetsu would draw from the hat the first name and Pein would draw the second name. When Zetsu drew the first name he read it aloud as Konan. Pein drew the second name and announced that it was Daniela.

Garth groaned. "Of course, the first pair and it's the two girls." Everyone watched as the two girls made their way to a rather large closet.

For the next seven minutes, the guys sat in awkward silence until a little timer on Deidara's phone went off. When they went over to open the closet door, there sat Daniela across from Konan with a tea set in between them and a few candles lit.

"Thanks Dr. Konan, I knew I could count on you." Daniela smiled at her.

Garth eyed them both. "What the…?"

Daniela smirked up at them. "Konan serves as my therapist. A lot." When she said that, she gave Garth a look as if to say 'it's all your fault.'

They all go back to the circle, and the next two names were pulled.

Needless to say, Garth and Hidan were sent to the closet to do god-knows-what.

Daniela looks over at Sasori. "You said you have one of Garth and Hidan right?" She grinned as he nodded his head as he pulled them out of his bag and handed them over to her. She looked at each one before putting Garth's hand against Hindan's ass. They all hear a yelp of surprise coming from the closet. Daniela smirks and grabs both of the arms, making Hidan and Garth hug, and then slammed their heads together making them kiss. Whether they continue or not was of their own devise but they didn't hear any sort of protest coming from the closet so what their minds thought was that they did.

After that, Hidan and Garth came out of the closet, a grin on Garth face and a slight blush was evident on Hidan's. When the two joined the circle, Hidan sat down and Garth plopped down in his lap, obviously satisfied with himself. [Yes fan girls, he's bi!]

Daniela shakes her head at them, attempting to get mental images out of her head they REALLY should not be there. Gemini was deadpan, as usual and the rest of them just stared at them, rather shocked.

When Zetsu pulled the first name he read it out loud as Itachi. Pein pulled out the next name and stared at it in silence with one eyebrow raised.

Gemini swiped it from him, guessing that Pein wouldn't say it out loud. When he looked at it, he too fell silent.

Itachi stared at them. "Well, who is it?"

Garth, still sitting on Hidan's lap, took it from his brother and he raised both eyebrows at the name on the paper. "Well, well, isn't this a surprise? Daniela, you are beckoned to the closet once again. Shoo, shoo, off with you. And you too, Itachi."

"Shut up you evil son of a bitch." Daniela snapped before stomping into the closet and slamming the door. Inside, Itachi was standing on one side, and Daniela was as close to the door as possible, for she wanted to get out as soon as that timer beeped. Unfortunately for them both, that's not what Sasori had in mind. When she had stomped off, the itachi voodoo doll fell off her lap. Sasori picked it and the Daniela doll off the ground, and smirked at everyone. They all looked pleased, well except Konan and Pein. Konan because she would have to hear about it later, and Pein because he didn't need more tension between his friends. Sasori moved the dolls together as fast as he could, making the heads collide. Inside the closet, Itachi and Daniela were in a very suggestive position, Daniela on the floor of the closet, with Itachi on top of her, both kissing one another. Daniela, try as she might, could not get out of the kiss. Itachi, on the other hand, was enjoying what could be the only chance at an intimate moment with Daniela, seeing as she hated him. When he finally pulled away, he got up and pulled Daniela up with him, only to have her push him back to the ground and kick him in the stomach. Just then, they heard the timer beep, and Daniela rushed out of there as fast as she possibly could. Good thing her and Itachi sat on opposite sides of the circle.

An awkward silence ensued, and Pein suggested that they get ready to go to bed.

"Hey Daniela, how about you give us a strip tease." Garth suggested wiggling his eyebrows. She flicked him off and left the room with Konan. They come down two minutes later, both in revealing pjs. Daniela was wearing a midriff tank top and a pair of booty shorts. Konan was wearing a long sleeve, v-neck shirt and booty shorts. Konan went to sit on Pein, who looked pleased with her outfit, and Daniela sat on Sasori. Everyone was ignoring Garth and Hidan, who were once again making out.

"Go back to the closet!" Daniela shouted at them, and they complied.

"Now what?"

**End of Chapter**

**If you like, review, if you don't, review and tell us what we should do better. And if you hate it, you have no life! No, I kid. Here's a cookie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER!: ****we do not own Naruto. But we do own the oc's and the storyline. Any who decide to hate, WILL BE SHOT! Any who like but don't review, WILL BE SHOT! And, any who flame, ye-es, you guessed it, WILL BE SHOT! No I kid, here's another cookie. But seriously, don't flame.**

**Chapter 4**

Not long after that, they all were lounging around in Pein's living room. It was then that Daniela's stomach rumbled and Konan looked over at her. "We can go make us some snacks if you want."

Daniela smiled over at her and nodded her head before both of them headed off into the kitchen.

"Make me a sammich, bitch!" one of the guys yelled.

Daniela came back into the living room holding a very menacing-looking rolling pin. "Who said it?" Garth casually pointed over at Deidara but Daniela looked over at Gemini. "Who said it?"

Gemini nodded his head towards his brother. "Garth."

Daniela glared over at him and before Garth could put his hands up to protect himself, Daniela slammed the rolling pin down on his head. As a result, it broke and the wood literally flew across the room and smacked against the side of Kakuzu's head while he was counting his money causing him to lose his place.

Kakuzu turned around to glare at them. Daniela shrugged her shoulders before looking over at Pein. "Sorry, Pein. I'll get you a new one."

She turned and went back into the kitchen, leaving Garth dazed and a little confused on the floor.

For the next minute or so, they heard a popping sound from the kitchen. It was a awkward not-so-silent, silence. No one talked, just the sound of popcorn being made filled the house.

When Daniela came back into the room holding the large bowl of popcorn, Garth requested some. "No, if you hadn't have decided to be such a douche, I might have given you some."

**~~TS~~**

It was two thirty in the morning when all of them finally decided to get some rest though a select few of them had already gone to sleep, Kakuzu, Tobi and Deidara to name a few.

Before they went to their separate dreamlands, Daniela, Sasori, and Hidan decided they were going to pull a couple of pranks on Tobi and Deidara. Of course, Garth had wanted to join in but Daniela had somehow managed to tie him with rope to a chair and duct tape his mouth closed. Hidan was actually in the process of being forced into going along with it, but he wasn't totally adverse to the idea.

They decided to leave Kakuzu alone, considering none of them really had a grudge against him but Tobi and Deidara were another story altogether. At their disposal for these shenanigans are, Sasori's voodoo dolls, a can of spray-able whipped cream, a sharpie marker and a feather.

Up first, in Daniela's hand was the black sharpie marker, poised in front of Deidara's face as she pondered what she could draw on her unfortunate victim's face.

After a moment of planning, she began by drawing a moustache on his face, which no face graffiti would be completely without, followed by a monocle around his right eye and a goatee. As a final touch, she added a swirl in the dead center of his forehead.

Moving on to Tobi, she draw clown makeup on his face, making a twisted smile around his lips, circles around his eyes that began at his eyebrows, small circles to the outward side of each eye, along with a line on each side beginning just below his ears, curving inward and back, ending at the jaw line.

With that done and out of the way, she took a step back to admire her artwork, Hidan and Sasori only a step behind her. Sasori couldn't help but grin as he admires their work. Daniela then shoves Tobi's voodoo doll in his hands while she had Deidara's. She takes Deidara's doll and makes him stand up, and move towards the now empty couch, lays him down, and gestures towards Sasori. He raises an eyebrow and looks at Deidara, then Tobi. Sasori's eyes light up in realization at what she was doing. He makes Tobi stand up, and move towards Deidara, lays Him lay down, and Daniela wraps Deidara's arms wrap around Tobi. (Hee hee. I'm evil.) She then opens one of Deidara's hands and sprays whipped cream in it. She then hands the feather to Sasori, who then puts it in Tobi's hand and makes him wiggle the feather in Deidara's face.

What happened next was priceless. Deidara tries to swat away whatever was tickling him, and it ended in him slamming his hand into the back of Tobi's head, slamming Tobi's head into Deidara's, causing them both to wake up and flail about.

**~~TS~~**

The rest of the weekend went without too much of hindrance and madness, which was rather unexpected, given the circumstances. However, that isn't to say that the group was left to their sanity…

It was Monday morning, or to be more specific, just before the start of the school day. In the mornings at their high school, they had exactly thirty minutes before class to do one of many things; socialize, get caught up on work, study, or bring up a grade. The majority of this took place in a large cafeteria. Our group occupied the far right corner of that cafeteria for that period of time.

At the moment, Daniela sat on the windowsill of the cafeteria corner. With her were Gemini and Sasori, Gemini sitting in the exact corner just to the right of it and Sasori sitting on the seat of a table only a few feet away. Between the three, no words were exchanged. There was a general understanding that, in this moment of relative silence, said silence would be left as it was. In other words, it was almost as if it were just a bit too early for talking. Of course, there were a few already there that spoke, though quietly. A table away, Pein and Konan sat, discussing nobody-knows-what.

The three all had things to do for themselves at times like these. Daniela was gazing out the window, one earbud occupying her left ear. Gemini occupied himself with a book and Sasori was in the process of making one of his voodoo dolls. This particular one was one that he'd only recently started so it was impossible to tell who it would be at this point.

In essence, the group of three friends were together and yet not so at the same time.

Other than the five friends there so far, there were a few scattered people who came early.

One of those other students in the cafeteria happened to be eyeing Gemini, who was oblivious to anything beyond three feet from him.

The student was, as one would expect, a freshman girl who sat among a small circle of friends across the cafeteria who were giggling amongst themselves. The specific girl was in the process of being nudged by one pink-haired girl in the group. She was encouraging the girl to go talk to the object of her adoration, the classic example of peer pressure. In all honesty, the girl could've chosen better friends.

"Tiffany, just go talk to him already!" the pink haired one encouraged.

Daniela glanced over at the group of freshmen idiots. As she turned her head back to the window, she smirked to herself. She knew exactly what, or who, the girl was looking at. Did she have any intention of tell said who? Not at all.

"All right, all right! I'll go…" The girl, known to us now as Tiffany, stood up, smoothing out her outfit. The pink haired girl gave another one of those giggles while a blonde one sat nearby with the hint of what could pass for a smirk on her face.

Hesitantly, the girl stepped towards the group of three before she felt another nudge on her back. Looking back to see the pink-haired girl, the girl made a shooing gesture at her.

Gulping down her nervousness, Tiffany turned and took an intake of breath before starting out in Gemini's direction with what she hoped would seem like confidence.

Gemini, engrossed in the book he was reading, took no note of the girl that approached him until the girl would speak up. And even then he wouldn't look up at her.

"Um… Hello, Gemini…"

Gemini set his jaw before glancing up only briefly at the girl and then redirecting his glance to Daniela, who was busy trying not to fall off her windowsill as she tried not to laugh. He then looked back at his book. "Hi." One word answers, he thought, would be best. No need to waste intelligent conversation on an obvious dimwit.

Tiffany shifted her weight from foot to foot. "…How was your morning..?"

Gemini blinked once, thinking back on his morning.

**-Flashback!-**

….Sleeping…

He couldn't sleep….

Why couldn't he sleep..?

He should still be asleep. Of this, Gemini was certain.

So why was he not still asleep?

"Heavy…" he spoke, suddenly aware of weight on top of him. He couldn't think of a reasonable explanation for this.

Lifting his head a little, he forced himself to open his eyes to see what heavy thing was on him.

Much to his displeasure, his gaze was met with none other than Garth, laying on top of him with his face propped up on his palms not far from his own. Legs crossed in the air, Garth grinned at Gemini as if such a thing were normal. "Rise and shine, brother O' mine~!"

Gemini scowled, groaning as he lifted his hands to settle on his face to rid himself of the mere sight of Garth. "Get. Out…"

Garth pouted, rolling to the side, towards the wall that Gemini's bed was against. "Oh, come now, that wasn't very nice… Here, you can make it up to me with early morning incest." Garth smiled happily.

Gemini took this opportunity to roll off the bed in the opposite direction of Garth, taking his pillow with him. He, of course, simply used the pillow to toss at Garth, who was putting on his best kicked puppy impression.

The pillow smacked against the side of Garth's head, giving Gemini a chance to grab his bow case, assembling the longbow quickly and with the speed that only someone as skilled as they are could manage.

An arrow in place to be shot, it was already aimed at Garth just as he was able to fix his oh-so-glorious hair. "Bu-"

"GET. OUT."

Poised to fire, Garth stared at Gemini for a moment with his mouth gaping open before scrambling off the bed and practically falling over himself to get out of the room….

**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**

Remembering this, not one trace of the ordeal showed from his expression. "…Fine."

Tiffany looked put out that Gemini was giving her such short answers, so she tried again.

"Oh… well… umm…That's good, I guess." She replies, putting on a fake smile.

The smile quickly dropped as Gemini's only response to that was a snort.

Daniele bothered to turn around at this point to fix her gaze on Tiffany. Daniela had been spared the tale of Gemini's morning. She likely wouldn't be clued into that at all. Despite that, she still broke the tension by speaking. "What smells like perfume and desperation?" Her tone implied only innocence.

Gemini attempted not to laugh as the girl, Tiffany, turned slowly to eye Daniela with a look of pure horror mixed with hate. When she faced Daniela, however, that looked turned to JUST pure horror. Daniela's face was terrifying enough to scare even Pein, because she herself had an interesting morning. Though probably not as interesting as Gemini's. Said scary face was enough for Tiffany to lose her nerve and she ran away in pure, unadulterated fear. The pinkette glared at Daniela, but turned in fear when afore mentioned scary face turned into a death glare that was pointed in her direction.

Sasori, who'd been silently watching the whole thing, burst into laughter,

Gemini resigned himself to laughter as well before looking over at Daniela. "Thanks for that…but how did you not see her before?"

Daniela simply shrugged, putting on her best calm face, as if she hadn't seen Tiffany before. "Sorry. I was just jamming out to hard, I didn't pay attention to her."

Gemini raised a questioning eyebrow at that but said nothing about it.

From across the room came a WILD HIDAN who walked straight for the three. His hair was in a state of disarray, spiked out in odd directions. All in all, he looked terrible.

Gemini and Daniela having noticed him, Sasori turned to see what they'd seen as well.

Hidan rushed across the cafeteria, dragging what seemed to be guitar along behind himself. When Hidan came to stop at the other side of the table from the three, he gave a sigh of relief before heaving the guitar in it's case onto the table. He then crawled up onto the table to curl up with the guitar case and promptly fell asleep, snoring lightly.

Surprisingly enough, it was Sasori that spoke up first, even if what he said wasn't much. "…okay then…"

Daniela shook her head. "Whatever. Just let him sleep. He'll probably be woken up again when the rest of our group gets here. It shouldn't be too long…"

As if on cue, the door to the left of the cafeteria burst in. To the left was where the sun was currently rising so nobody in the cafeteria could really make out just who had entered.

Daniela let out a small growl, shielding her eyes. Not many people used that door in the mornings because they knew of its blinding effect at this time of the morning. She was just about to call out for the person coming it to close the damn door when the familiar voice of Garth echoed out to the rest of the cafeteria. "I have arrived! Bow down before me, bitches~!"

The sexual deviant kicked the door closed behind himself, a wide grin decorating his features.

Gemini had the sudden impulse to shoot the smile from his brother's face but somehow managed to resist the temptation.

Prancing over to where the three plus one were in the corner, Garth bypassed Pein and Konan, tossing his bow case onto the table. It bumped into Hidan's back but didn't do much other than make him shift positions a little bit.

Garth guided himself around the table, hopping over Gemini's outstretched legs to sit himself on a seat just in front of Daniela, leaning over to make his face about five inches from hers. "My, my, Daniela, that's quite the low-cut top you're wearing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me." As he spoke, Garth's eyes dipped lower as if to indicate what he was talking about.

Daniela looked down as well and then looked back at Garth before lifting one hand to smack Garth right in the heart on his face.

Garth didn't even have enough time to react before his head hit against the window with a loud smack. He let out a gasp as his hands flied to his precious face to turn away from Daniela in shock. /his mouth set into a frown as he stood up. "Oh, so _that's _how you like it…" He then marched himself away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter 5**

As Garth walked away, Daniela aimed one of her shoes at his head, but didn't get the chance to throw it because Tobi got right up in her face and practically screamed, "GOOD MORNING DANI! Tobi is a good boy!"

Daniela looked at him and then looked at his hands, which were holding a delicious looking lollipop. She stole said sugary sweetness out of his hands and popped it into her own mouth. Tobi looked at her with crocodile tears in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a cherry flavored lollipop, and shoved it in his mouth just as he was opening it to complain.

Gemini looked over at Daniela with a look of approval. "Nice save, 'Dani.'" His tone implied mockery of Tobi's longstanding nickname for Daniela.

"Fuck off."

Gemini smirked, his voice coated with sarcasm. "Rude~"

"Oh, I didn't know you were turning into Garth. He'll be sooo~ pleased." was her even more sarcastic reply, sneering back at him.

Gemini's left eye flinched once, his expression faltering for a brief moment before settling into a look of contempt. "That'll never happen and you know it."

Daniela's expression cycled through what would be a smirk and then an actual small smile. "I know."

From the corner of Daniela's vision, a blotch of black appeared but she ignored it. However, that blotch of black walked over and dumped his things on the table before speaking. "Excuse me for interrupting your little moment with your 'boyfriend'…" The blotch took this opportunity to glance over his shoulder at them, giving Daniela a good view of his weasel face. "…but did either of you finish the math homework from Friday?"

Gemini cast Daniela a look that said ' I'll just let you handle this one' and went back to reading his book, immediately lost to the world.

Daniela's face suddenly dropped it's smile and changed to a 'You've GOT to be kidding me' expression. She sighed, accepting her fate of having to speak to Itachi this early in the morning, got down from her windowsill, turned her back to face Itachi and bent down to get out her homework. This gave Itachi a very nice view of her succulent ass. Standing back up and turning to hand Itachi her homework, she gave him a look of annoyance. "Don't expect me to do this for you again, Weasel." She turned and went back to her spot on the windowsill. Itachi looked at the homework that was shoved in his face, then back at Daniela, not having actually expected her to give him the homework after his "boyfriend" comment.

He went and sat down at the table, looking up to see Kakuzu sitting there, having come in while he was getting the homework from Daniela. He shook his head and went to work copying the homework. Eventually, everyone came in and they were all scattered across the three tables and the floor by the windowsill.

Garth's head popped up from its place on his arms, for he had been laying his head down on the table, and looked over across the cafeteria, seeing an unfamiliar face. There, standing by herself, was a new girl, and she was **quite** attractive. The girl wore a skirt that came down about an inch or two above her knees with a button-up white shirt and was holding her bag in front of her thighs, looking like she wasn't quite sure what to do in this social period. He got up from his seat at the table and went over to her, putting his arm around her waist before offering to "give her a tour of the school." Unbeknownst to Garth, the new girl's brother was glaring at him from not too far away. His eyes wandered over to where the soon-to-be-dead boy had come from, seeing a large group of his new classmates. His eyes were drawn to the only two girls in said group. The blue haired girl was attractive, but didn't look like his type. The other, however, was extremely attractive, and **exactly **his type, or so he thought.

Apparently, Garth had managed to get the girl to agree, saying how the school was very large and easy to get lost in, because he led the girl away.

Back at the tables in the corner, Kisame had joined Itachi, sitting to his right. He was retelling the story of how he arrived at school this morning.

At the moment he was building up to what he thought was the supposed climax. "...So I was walking along, minding my own business, when this random bird comes out of nowhere and lands on a branch like ten feet in front of me and just started to, like, stare at me.-" He didn't get too far in his story before Pein raised his voice to interrupt him.

"Could you spare us all the like's, please?"

Kisame frowned, though he nodded his head. "So, anyway... I just walked by the branch and kept going on with my walk to school. Then it like-" A glare from Pein. "-hopped down from the branch behind me and started hopping towards me. I think it thought it was a little kangaroo or something. So, I turned around and I kinda growled at it, said FUCK OFF and waved my hands at it, like this." He paused a moment to wave his arms around in an exaggerated manner as if they actually needed him to show them. "It then I think it said something like.. mine or something. Ya'know, like those birds from that movie about that fish." Somewhere across the table came a snort and small burst of laughter. when Kisame glared over, he couldn't pinpoint who it was so he decided to ignore it. "ANYWAY... I just turned away and walked on. and then this, like, swarm of birds came around and copied the first one. And then one started pecking my ankle so I punted it like ten feet away. Unfortunately, it came back I ran for it. I stopped every once in a while to punt one of the stupid little birds away."

After that, everyone at the table, which the exclusion of perhaps a few people, burst into laughter, some giving a low chuckle at Kisame's expense. Hidan, who was one of the louder laughing ones, spoke up. "Ah-ha-ha! So that's why you were so fucking out of breath when you came in! HAH."

Once Daniela was able to stop laughing as well, she too spoke up. "That's what you get for using that blue body dye. I bet they thought you were a fish."

Kisame snorted in disgust. "I'm no fish."

For once, Zetsu spoke up, sitting next to Kisame, Gemini on his other side, who had moved from his place the floor by now. "You look like a fish."

At this point, Kisame was growling at them. Grabbing Zetsu's arm, he chomped down on his arm like a rabid dog.

Konan stifled a giggle. "Watch it, Zetsu might bite back..."

Zetsu merely shrugged, flicking Kisame's forehead as the male let his arm go.

At this moment, Itachi's head popped up from copying Daniela's homework. It was clear that he'd just been tuning out Kisame's story, making no attempt to hide the fact. "Finished." He presented Daniela's paper back to her, who jerked it away from him roughly.

"Good job, genius." she said condescendingly.

Itachi's only reply was a glare before the bell rang to let the students in the cafeteria know they had five minutes to get to their class.

**~AND TIME PASSES~**

Again, Kakashi was late getting to his own class so Deidara had perched himself on Kakashi's desk, a pencil in his hands. He waved it around, about to show the class a magic trick. "Now you see it..." He waved it again before holding it behind his back, sliding it down into his long sleeve. Raising his hands up, he showed the class his empty hands. "...and now you don't!" A few 'oooh's were heard, coming from the fangirls in the class. Deidara may be a doofus but he still managed to woo the girls, as the rest of his group of friends could if they tried. Waving his hands back and forth again, he lifted them to wave in front of his own face, managing to poke himself in the eye with the eraser end. He let out a loud curse and the pencil fell out of his sleeve, falling onto the desk. He clutched at his eye as the class erupted into laughter.

Daniela stood up, walking to the front of the room to snatch the pencil up. "You're terrible at magic tricks."

Deidara let out some noise that was a cross between a pout and a snort. "I'd like to see you do better.."

Daniela shoved Deidara off the desk to take his place. Deidara reluctantly walked back to his seat. "What you probably meant to do was this..." She repeated Deidara's movements of waving her hands around, bringing them behind her back to put the pencil in her back pocket for the moment, due to not having long sleeves. Showcasing her empty hands to the class, she waved them quickly behind herself to grab it, keeping the pencil hidden behind her wrist and out of sight to the class. waving it in front of her face, she bit down on it quickly to move her hands, revealing the pencil clenched tightly between her teeth.

Just to cake on her superiority to Deidara, she bounced her eyebrows at the class, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

From the doorway of the classroom came a voice, calling out to Daniela. "That's very nice, Daniela, really. But, if you would be _oh so kind_, get off my desk."

Looking over to see Kakashi striding into the room, she shrugged her shoulders, taking the pencil and tossing it at Deidara. It bounced off of some random girl's head and hit Deidara in the face. another burst of laughter. "I dunno... You're desk is quite comfortable."

Kakashi stopped at the end of his desk, turning his head to face towards the side of the room where Garth sat. "Garth, please remove miss Michelas from my desk."

Garth made a move to stand up, a lopsided grin on his face. The boy from earlier glared at him again. "With ple-"

"NO NO NO NO..." A stampede of no's came from Daniela as she hopped off the desk to sprint to her seat.

When everyone looked at her afterwards, she sat in her seat as if nothing ever happened. Their gazes lingered on the seat in front of her, though, as the new boy sat right in front of her. They had all watched him sit there, unaware of the danger he faced. Not only that, but he'd sat there intentionally.

Garth scoffed, sitting back in his seat.

Kakashi set a few books that he'd been carrying on his desk.

The girl Garth had shown around, noticeably sitting right in front of him, spoke up. "what are we doing today, Mr. Hatake?" Kakashi turned his head towards the girl, one eyebrow raised. For a moment, the entire room was in utter silence. Nobody ever used the teacher's last names in this school so it was a shock to everyone.

Daniela had an outward smirk on her face, thinking 'Oh, she's sooo cute~! And she's so tiny. I just wanna lift her up and say "Who's a silly little cute one~?"'

Garth leaned forward to whisper in her ear for a brief moment before realization dawned on her face. "Ohhhh... Sorry."

Kakashi managed to regain his composure, clearing his throat. "Today, we will be begin reading the Epic of Gilgamesh." The majority of the class groaned. "I know, I know, I can feel the excitement in the air too."

A few minutes later, everyone was heads down, reading the prologue and part one, as Kakashi had instructed. Of course the usual foolishness was taking place.

Daniela sat back in her chair, straw in hand. She was trying to calculate the trajectory of what she'd have to shoot to get past the new guy's head to hit Itachi's. Unfortunately for her, the new guy read while leading on his palm while Itachi was more bent over, as if hiding behind the new kid. Oh how it taunted her so...

Trying once, she managed to lodge the spitball she'd been chewing on right into the top of the new guy's hair. Cringing, Daniela paused, hiding the straw under her desk, pretending to read. Glancing up once, she saw that, miraculously, he hadn't noticed. Apparently, he had so much gel in his slicked-back hair that he hadn't even felt it.

Trying again, Daniela tilted her head further back to spit another one. this one managed to hit its intended mark, nailing Itachi in the back of the neck with a small, almost silent, splat. The new guy caught sight of that, turning to glance back, wondering who where the spitball had come from. Unbeknownst to him, Itachi turned as well, glaring right at Daniela.

Daniela had assumed the position, one hand under her desk with the straw, her other supporting her head as she pretended to read once more. Sasori, who sat next to her, was doing the same, except that he was actually reading, trailing along with his finger to keep his place.

The new guy looked at Sasori, automatically assuming it was him.

Daniela glanced up again, seeing the male staring straight at Sasori. She winced inwardly, knowing that he would automatically assume it was Sasori, who hadn't even looked up. Lucky for her, Itachi let out a small growl-like comment. "Daniela..."

Looking up innocently, Daniela put on her best clueless look. "Whaaat?"

The new kid, Bryan, looked back at Itachi in wonder, though he stayed silent.

Itachi snorted at her attempt to play innocent, wiping the spitball off his neck to flick it to the side, it landing in the space between the rows of desks. Without another word, he turned back to Gilgamesh, knowing that he couldn't say anything that would make her stop. In fact, it would likely make it worse for himself.

On the other side of the room, the only head that was sitting up belonged to Kakuzu, which contrasted with Hidan's, which was leaning on his desk, a pool of drool forming on his textbook. Kakuzu had already read the story a few times before this and was taking this time to count his money. He kept repeating the process, almost as if he expected one dollar to fly off during his little pauses between each time he counted his money. Or that he expected his boss to rip him off. Everyone knew that Kakuzu's boss wouldn't dare to do such a thing, knowing that Kakuzu counted his money like Garth religiously counted the girls, and some guys, he fucked.

**~AND TIME PASSES~**

Walking down the hallway to their next class, Daniela, flanked by Sasori and surprisingly Zetsu, was walking not far behind Itachi and Kisame, who walked silently.

Straightening her posture a bit, she called out to them. "Hey, Kisame! When'd you get a girlfriend?"

Kisame looked around, as if looking for some invisible girl while Itachi and the rest of the hall-goers turned to look at her. Some giggled, others laughed. Bryan was among one of those that laughed and the fangirls were cycling through shocked and angry faces.

Again, Daniela spoke up. "Oh... I didn't know you were gay, Kisame!"

Kisame looked back at her as well, attempting to hide his own amusement. One elbow shove from Itachi and he wiped the grin off his face. "That wasn't funny, Dani."

Daniela smirked, jerking a thumb at Bryan, who was still laughing. "He thinks I'm funny."

Itachi's glare shifted from Daniela to Bryan before walking off, dragging Kisame along with him by the ear for laughing.

**[Author's note]: Lookie, people. We managed to get this one out faster! Yay!**


End file.
